Beware The Frozen Heart
by ValkyriePaintingRoses
Summary: "Strike for love, and strike for fear." Queen Zara Truesdale of Arendelle has held a secret for most of her life, one that presents new dangers. When that secret is revealed, it's up to her sister, Silena, to bring her back and fix the mess that she herself made for her older sister. Will she be able to patch things up with her sister? Or is this the end? *Warning; semi-genderbent*


**_Ladies, gentlemen and others; welcome! My name is Valkyrie, you're humble author and "director" of this little production we have going on for you this evening._**

**Zane:** *brow twitches* I. Hate. You.

**_Shush now. Go back there and get ready for your big debut Zane - or, should I say, "Zara"?_**

**Zane:** ...I will feed you to Cyber End Dragon.

**_Sure you will. Whatever you say, buddy. Now, as I was saying, tonight's production, if you haven't guessed by the title of this story, is Disney's "Frozen" performed by the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crew. I came up with the idea after watching the Making of Frozen Special. I've really gotten back into Yu-Gi-Oh and as I was watching Frozen it kind of dawned on me that everyone's favorite blue-haired brothers kind of similar to Anna and Elsa, at least in my own opinion, and I got this idea formed in my head that I need to do this. And this isn't going to be a genderbent Frozen parody. Actually, it kind of is; it's just more genderbent for two certain characters from GX. Yeah. Zane and Syrus are now girls for this. I was going to do it with them as guys originally, but then I was re-watching the "Let it Go" scene...and I don't think Zane can let his hair down like that and I can't put him in a dress without him actually sending Cyber Dragon after me, so, for this and a few other reasons, Syrus is going to be Silena and Zane shall be Zara. As for the rest of the cast...you will soon discover that one :)_**

**_As for our disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, it belongs to Disney, and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh. This is just merely a piece of fiction for entertainment purposes. And honestly, if you wanna use Silena and Zara for Syrus and Zane's genderbent names, by all means go ahead and use them, I don't own names either. If I owned any or all of these things, I'd probably be be wealthy as hell._**

**_Now, our story is just about to begin. I hope you__ enjoy._**

* * *

><p><em>Born of cold and winter air<em>  
><em>And mountain rain combining...<em>  
><em>This icy force both foul and fair<em>  
><em>Has a frozen heart worth mining<em>

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_  
><em>Strike for love and strike for fear!<em>  
><em>See the beauty, sharp and sheer!<em>  
><em>Split the ice apart!<em>  
><em>And break the frozen heart<em>

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!  
>Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!<em>

_Beautiful!_  
><em>Powerful!<em>  
><em>Dangerous!<em>  
><em>Cold!<em>

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled._  
><em>Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!<em>  
><em>Stronger than a hundred men!<em>

_Hyup!_

_Born of cold and winter air_  
><em>And mountain rain combining!<em>  
><em>This icy force both foul and fair<em>  
><em>Has a frozen heart worth mining!<em>

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear!_  
><em>Strike for love and strike for fear!<em>  
><em>There's beauty and there's danger here<em>  
><em>Split the ice apart!<em>  
><em>Beware the frozen heart...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue;<strong>

**It's For The Best**

* * *

><p>The moon gleamed high in the darkened sky that night, stars twinkling brightly along with it as the streaks of glimmering Aurora waved through the sky. It was a peaceful night in the Kingdom of Arendelle. Everyone slept soundly, dreaming away of different things - a new farm, being wealthy, finding true love, and the occasional odd dream of the horror of walking into town one day in only one's underwear - and resting until sunrise would come to wake them and bid them to do their daily tasks.<p>

All except for one child, that is.

Within the castle, there lied a room occupied by two young sisters, the elder seven years of age and the younger only five years. And it was the younger of the two sisters, a princess with soft powder blue hair pulled into two pigtails, big grey eyes and pale skin, that was up and about, unable to lull herself into her own dreams. And, finding herself to be very bored being the only one awake, she did what any sensible child would do;

Wake up her older sister.

She headed to her sister's bed, finding her, a girl with dark blue-teal hair and a slightly paler skin tone, peacefully slumbering, a soft smile on her lips. Most people would know she was sleeping like a little angel, and know not to disturb her.

But the little sister was a different case.

"Zara, psst." The smaller sister whispered, as she struggled to climb up onto the bed. Usually it took Mama and Papa's help to even get her in her own bed. She was tiny, even by a five year old standard's, and these beds were huge. After a minute or two, she finally climbed up by the blankets, managing to get on top of the bed. She crawled on top of her sister, starting to shake her. "Zara, Zara! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

The elder, Zara, groaned tiredly, barely half-way opening one blue, green tinted eye at her sister. "Silena, go back to _sleep_." she mumbled, closing her eyes once again and trying to do the same.

Silena sighed, dramatically. "I just can't," she stated, flopping back so her back landed on her sister, one arm sprawled out as the other rested on her forehead, giving her a dramatic flare. "The sky's awake, so _I'm _awake, so we _have _to _play_!" Her arms flopped back, sprawled out in a cross formation.

If her sister was actually fully awake, she would have rolled her eyes as she smirked. "Go play by yourself." she told her sister, gently pushing her off the bed. Silena fell down on her bottom, hands landing on the floor as she let an 'unmph!' She frowned, trying to figure out something that could coax her sister to play with her. They could play with the dolls...but, they already did that this morning, and Zara wasn't even much of a doll person. They could play knights and go try and tame a dragon, but the last time they did that, Mama took away their toy swords because they were trying to 'slay' an 'evil witch', aka their nanny, for 'hurting the dragon and using a spell to take control of him to do her dirty work'.

Finally, the idea struck her like lightning, and she smiled largely. She jumped up, climbing up by the blankets once again, and crawled over to her sisters now-slumbering form. She leaned over her, using her hand to pull back her eye to open it. "Do you wanna build a _snowman_?" she coaxed, smiling a bit slyly.

Her sister smiled in her sleep, finally waking up. "Well...now if that's what you _really _wanna do."

Silena grinned happily, clapping her hands in excitement. She crawled off the bed, landing on her feet with a small jump as her sister followed her. When both were off of it, the younger sister grabbed her older sister's hand without hesitation, and ran into the hallway, heading down towards the stairs. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" she cheered, hastily, while Zara made shushing noises, trying to get her to quiet down.

The last thing they needed was to wake up their parents and get in trouble for being up past bedtime.

The two sisters headed into the castle's ballroom, Zara closing the large door behind them, both now a giggling mess. "Do the magic, do the magic!" Silena giggled, bouncing with joy as she tugged her sister to the center of the room.

Zara smiled softly as she moved her hands in a circular formation, Silena watching intently with wonder as blue and white sparkly snowflakes began forming in the space between her hands. The snowflakes got larger as Zara held it up, a small snowball forming. "Ready?"

Silena could only nod her head, wonder in her grey eyes.

Throwing it up into the air, the snowflakes and powder bursted up, cracking off as tiny little flakes fell down to touch the floor. The tinier sister bounced around, hands extended to the sky to mimic her sister and catch these snowflakes, her grin never leaving her face as she bounced back from one foot to another. "This is amazing!" She danced around in a circle, giggling before her sister caught her attention, the elder one grinning to tell her to come here. "Watch this!" Lifting up her dress just a little to show her feet, Zara gently stomped on the ground, ice automatically extending out across the floor, causing her little sister to start gliding across it once it covered the whole floor.

Eventually, piles of snow started forming around the ground, covering some of the ice, and now was their opportunity to do what they wanted to do. Zara built up the base of the snowman while Silena rolled up another round of snow, lifting it up to go on top of the bottom layer, and gently falling over it, managing not to destroy what they had built already. Zara chuckled at her sister, before going to get the top part of the snowman, as well as what they would need for the "finishing touches".

It only took a few mere moments before they had a snowman, complete with twig arms, twiggy hair formed in an odd, long-ish hair style, a carrot nose, and coal eyes, along with an area that looked like that's where his mouth would go. Silena giddily awaited to see the finishing touches, her sister wanting it all to be a surprise for her. Zara finally turned it around, standing behind the snowman and making up a deepish voice. Well, deeper than her usual voice. "Hi, I'm Atticus! And I like warm hugs!"

Silena bounded up from her seat, pure enthusiasm rushing through her as she ran up and hugged the snowman. "I love you, Atticus!" she declared, happily. The older blunette smiled softly at her. She honestly loved her magic, even more so knowing that she could bring such happiness to her sister's face. She never understood just how she was born with these powers of hers, but, honestly, she was glad she had them.

They were a gift, one that could bring a smile to someone she loved so dearly's face.

And that meant so much to her.

"C'mon, let's glide, sissy!" Silena cheered, looking over at the ice. Zara followed her gaze and nodded her head. Silena thought for a moment, glancing up at Atticus. "Can he glide, too?" Glide was the better term for it. They didn't have ice skates on, so it really wasn't skating.

Zara gave a thoughtful look. "Hmm...what do you think, Atticus?" she asked the snowman. She got back behind him, moving his arms. "Yeah, I can glide too! Maybe we can dance!"

And so they did. Zara helped her push Atticus the snowman out onto the iced part of the floor, and standing back to back with him as she used her powers as a push to let them glide across the floor, Silena holding gently onto Atticus' arms so she wouldn't pull one off by accident.

The fun continued as the sisters left Atticus to take a breather, while they sort of sled down one of the hills, Zara behind Silena and holding onto her slightly as they went down the tiny little hill, or, as Silena had affectionately called it, the "tickle bump". It ended on another slope, and while Zara stopped, Selina flew up slightly and landed in a large snow pile, popping up and throwing little pieces of snow with a squeal of joy, as if they were freshly fallen leaves in autumn. With a "woo!", Silena jumped up, and Zara made another pile for her to jump on. "Hang on!" Zara playfully warned, as she tried to keep up with her sister, by summoning up a slightly larger pile.

"Catch me!" Silena called out, jumping again as her sister made a larger pile.

"Gotcha!" Zara smiled.

The younger sister kept going faster. She felt like she was on a sugar rush, wanting to move faster and faster. "Again!"

"Wait!" Zara cried out, trying to keep up with her. Her sister was going too fast, and she could only conjure up the snow at the speed she was going at now. What if she fell and really hurt herself? "Silena, stop! Slow down!" The younger sister didn't seem to have heard her though, and kept going. Things only worsened when Zara tried taking a step closer, slipping on the ice and falling backwards.

Silena jumped once again. But there was no hill for her to jump on.

Zara looked up, fear in her eyes, hand swinging out and her frosty powers shooting out in attempt to make another hill for a safe landing. "_SILENA_!"

The shot of ice, however, didn't hit the ground and make snow though.

It instead struck the side of her sister's head. Zara gasped as her sister flew, tumbling towards a snow hill slightly farther away, rolling down it. Fear ran through her veins, her heart feeling like it had stopped.

What had she done?

She ran over to her sister, shaking off her frozen state and pulling her sister's head into her lap. She was unconscious. "Silena..." she whispered shakily, feeling like tears were about to break through from her eyes. She gasped, noticing something happening with her sister's hair; a streak of it, right where her ice had hit, was quickly turning into an almost white blue color.

They needed help. And, out of panic, she called out for the only people she thought could help.

"Mama! Papa!" she cried out, her voice cracking with tears brimming at her eyes. Shaking and trying to breathe, she rested her head against her sister's, hoping her parents heard her. "MAMA, PAPA! HELP!"

She didn't see it, but under her foot, ice began form across the floor once again. They looked like shattered ice, frosted snowflakes touching at the points, and it spread all around the room, destroying Atticus the snowman and going up the arches, the walls, the ceiling, _everywhere_.

"You're okay, Silena," The ice-maker whimpered out, though it felt more like she was trying to reassure herself rather than her sister. "I got you."

The ice that had crawled halfway up the door began to crack as people pounded on the door, finally breaking off completely as the doors swung open. Their parents - a man with darker hair like his daughter's, though it was more black, and grey eyes, and a woman with soft blue hair like Silena's, and eyes like her oldest daughters, both with tanner skin than their daughters - looked around at the mess.

"Zara, what have you done?" their father, King Aden, demanded, his voice gruff. Their mother, Queen Emma's eyes landed on her two children, her hands going up to her mouth in shock, and she rushed towards her babies, her husband following suit when he caught sight of them. "This is getting out of hand!"

His oldest daughter flinched slightly at his tone, her brows furrowing, though the fear still shone in her eyes. "It was an accident," she said, sorrowfully, as her eyes landed back on her sister, hugging her closer. "I'm sorry, Silena..."

Emma gently reached down for her youngest, pulling her into her arms, and her eyes widened, her heart pounding in her chest as she hugged the child close to her body. "She's ice cold." she whispered in a terrified voice, glancing up at her husband. Aden put his arm on top of hers, pausing for a moment, before looking back at her. "I know where we have to go."

* * *

><p><em>"Where is it, where the hell is it?" <em>Aden wondered, angrily, his hands feverishly sorting through the books in the library. He remembered the tales from when he was younger, told to him by his grandfather. There were creatures that had magical abilities, and could heal any ailment. Or at least, that was how the stories went. But his grandfather had encountered them, in his youth, looking for help to cure his youngest son of a disease he had suffered with since birth.

And now Aden needed that same help. He needed to believe they were real, he needed to be real.

For his daughter's sake.

One book finally stood out to him, and he pulled it down, flipping through the pages until he found just what he was looking for.

The map to the Grove of the Rock Trolls.

And with that in his hand, the royal family took off on horseback, riding as fast as they could.

With the still shaken up Princess Zara casting a stream of ice in their wake, unable to stop it.

* * *

><p>The troll's home was settled deep into the woods outside the kingdom, surrounded by large rocks. Nobody would dare venture too deep into those woods, it was foolishness to do so, and even if someone was foolish enough to do so, they'd probably never see past the rock walls.<p>

Except for those who truly needed their help.

The clearing was empty and silent, showing different steps grooved into the ground and showing it was in fact a very large area. The only thing that could be seen throughout it were boulders of varying sizes. King Aden knew differently though. This place was very much alive. Or at least, he so desperately hoped it was.

Getting off the horses, Aden lead his family to the center of the grove, Zara sticking close to him, while Emma held her youngest baby close to her chest. "Please, if you're out there, show yourselves," the king actually pleaded. "It's...it's my daughter."

There was silence. But only for a moment.

Then the boulders began to shake, rolling down towards the royal family. Aden held his family closer to him, to be safe, as they swarmed them, leaving only a little room for them. And these moss covered boulders rolled out, and stood up, looking at them worried and confused.

Aden felt a moment of relief rush through him. They were real. Thank the gods.

"It's the king." One of them breathed, eyes widening. They began muttering to themselves, even as they made a small clearing for one troll that began to approach them. He wore a long cloak of moss, and a grassy head decoration and necklace. He also dawned a grassy goatee. "

Your majesty," the troll, the Grand Pabbie of the trolls, who was named Sheppard at birth, greeted, giving a slight bow. His eyes moved over to the princesses, one in particular, and it clicked in his mind. He took her hand, gently giving it a squeeze as he looked back up at her father. "Born with the powers, or cursed?"

Aden knelt down, resting a hand on his eldest daughter's shoulder. "Born, and they're getting stronger." he replied.

Grand Pabbie Sheppard turned to Queen Emma gesturing to her to let him see Silena. She knelt down, holding her out a little to let him see her. The old troll rested his hand on her forehead, brushing her hair slightly. "You're lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed," he explained to them. He paused for a second, shrugging his shoulders and weighing out the news in his hands. "But, the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must." The king requested.

The old troll once again placed his hand on the small girl's head, but this time removed a purple glittery trail that lead up to the sky, showing Silena's memories. "I reccomend we remove all magic, even memories of magic, to be safe," he glanced briefly down at her older sister, as the memories shifted from magical to more believable scenarios of being outside. "But, don't worry. I leave the fun." He summoned the swirl of memories back into his hands, and sent it back into the young princess's mind. She twitched for a moment, but smiled happily, like she was having a good dream. "She will be okay."

Zara looked at him, crestfallen by the news. "But she won't remember I have powers..."

Her father wrapped his arm around her. "It's for the best."

The young blunette looked down at her hands. She had used that magic to try and bring joy into her sister's life, and she could never do it again, could she? Not after hurting her...

Grand Pabbie turned his attention to her. He knew this girl was still worried, still scared that she had ruined everything. But she hadn't. And she couldn't keep blaming herself like this. "Listen to me, Zara," he spoke, gently, nudging her arm for her to face him. "Your power will only grow." He raised his hands, summoning the mists to make images of a grown Zara, using her powers and a small crowd being awed by it. "There is beauty in it," the mist Zara shot her power upwards, creating a beautiful snowflake image. It looked peaceful...until it turned red. "But also great danger." Zara took a step back, gasping at the imagery. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." The crowd began turning red, the mist Zara look very scared. And then...the crowds consumed her and she screamed.

The princess stepped back, Aden holding her tight. "No," he shook his head. Emma looked at him, but he simply wrapped an arm around her as well. "We'll protect her. She can learn to control it, I know she will."

He paused, giving himself one last moment to make his decision. Pabbie Sheppard could see it in his eyes that decision; he knew it would be the one that would toll heavy on this family. But how it turned out...that all depended on the girl.

"Until then," Aden sighed. "We'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone..." There was heart break in his voice as he spoke, and he could almost hear it snap in Zara and Emma's.

He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He hated doing this to his daughter. But this was the only way he could think of. At least, until she could control these powers of hers. Oh, why did it have to be her?

"...Including Silena."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that is it for our prologue. So, how will Aden's decision effect his family's life? Will Silena still have her best friend in the end? And just what all lays in store for this family?<strong>_

_**If you liked our story so far, please be sure to follow it so you can keep up with these sisters' journey, and review, leave me feed back on what you think! Also, if you have a guess as to who the other characters in Frozen are going to be portrayed by, let me know ;)**_

_**Thank you so much for reading, and I hope to see you next time, when we continue with;**_

_**"Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?"**_


End file.
